Predator Versus Terminator
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: The Hunter has been sent to destroy John Connor, and T-101 is back to protect...
1. The Hunter & Protector

_Terminator Versus Predator_

_Cast: John Connor_

_Kate Brewster_

_Frank Jeffers (A teenager who believes in witchcraft)_

_T-850 Terminator_

_Celtic Predator_

_The Hunter And Protector_

_As Kate Brewster and John Connor sat on the roof of his house, Frank Jeffers searched for his book of witchcraft. As he searched for the suitable curse, a blast of light came flashing towards his direction. As he looked out from his window, his backyard was filled with smoke before revealing a figure kneeling down._

"_Hey! Who's there?" As soon as the figure heard his voice, it immediately turned invisible just as the smoke cleared completely. As Frank made his way to the backyard, a spinning disc came flying down and pinned his shirt onto the fence. As the ghostly figure jumped down from the roof, it accidentally activated the water-sprinkler, which malfunctioned its stealth cloak to reveal a humanoid creature. It grabbed Frank by the throat before retrieving the disc._

"_I swear I didn't do any chant, honest!" Than the creature let go of him. It gave an ear-piercing roar before speaking from its mask. __"Frank Jeffers, I've come from the future to make assurance that you will not perish. I have also come to aid in you in hunting down John Connor."  
"Who...who are you?" Jeffers struggled to speak as the Predator let loose of him. "I am Celtic. I come from a species of hunters called the Yautjas." As Frank listened on, he realized that the Predator was sent from the future and to eliminate his love-rival. Meanwhile on another part of Texas, another blast came flying down, barely missing a near-by Diner café. As the crash-site cleared, it revealed a human male in the buff. As he made his way into the café, all attention went to him as he searched for a suitable outfit. Than a voice said: "Hey Mister, I'll have to ask you to leave if you don't get some clothes on." The human ignored the manager's words and continued walking. The manager tried to grab him but the human twisted his left arm before stealing his outfit. To his luck there was a key to a Harley-Davidson bike.  
As the Terminator rode off the road, Jeffers and the Predator began to make their way to Connor's house. John was already asleep when Celtic threw the spinning disc that smashed through the window, alarming John to wake up. As he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view, Celtic was already on the roof armed with its unsheathed wrist-blades. He grabbed the human and threw him out of the room before landing in front of Jeffers' feet. "Frank? You're behind all this?"_


	2. Trap

_Trap _

"_Surprised Connor?" As Jeffers went to assault his former friend, Celtic caught sight of a moving object. He readied his plasma cannon and blasted a few shots at the object. The Terminator dodged the shots and took out a shotgun and unleashed his shots, which knocked the Predator off the roof, injuring its right limb. The Terminator than rode up to Connor, "John Connor? Come with me if you want to live." As he grabbed John onto the bike and fled, Celtic attempted to fire a final shot but failed. "You're hurt." Activating his wrist-pad to reveal a compact medical kit, Celtic than took out two short knives and heated it up with its laser guide. Than it plunged the knives into the wound as the Predator let out a thunderous roar. "I am hurt no more. Come Jeffers, the hunt begins." As it kept the medical kit before turning on its stealth cloak to track down its prey._


	3. Hunt

_Hunt_

_As the Terminator rode to a nearby cemetery, John wanted answers. "Who and what was that thing? Why does it want to kill me?" The Terminator continued to walk to John's mother's grave and began digging. John than tugged at his shirt. "What the hell is going on here?" When the Terminator carried the casket out and opened it, it revealed an arsenal of weapons before finally speaking. "Back in the future, Kate Brewster led the machines to war for the survival of mankind. Leading the resistance is your rival Frank Jeffers, an occult witch doctor whom summoned those hunters to earth to destroy mankind. You were already dead by than and she sent me to the present to protect you in order to change the path of history. Jeffers also sent one of the Hunters down to ensure his survival in the past too." During the conversation, Celtic and Jeffers finally found the trace of their prey. Jeffers quietly hid in the bushes while Celtic, in its stealth cloak, began to walk stealthily towards Connor. The Terminator sensed vibrations but could not detect the source. "What is it?" Connor asked. "Run!" As the Terminator pushed John away, he was stabbed deeply by the deadly spear of the Predator. The Terminator than delivered a strong right hand which damaged the Predator's mask. Jeffers than drove a hearse and knocked down the machine before Celtic jumped onto the roof and fled. Connor took a nearby pistol and landed a few shots but missed. As the Terminator came to, he took the casket and threw it in another hearse. "Come Connor, we must reach our destination before they do."_

"_And where's that?" Connor asked as he proceeded to the passenger's seat. "Your future wife's place."._


	4. Final Redemption

_Final Redemption _

_At Kate's house, Jeffers and Celtic took care of Connor's in-laws before kidnapping Kate. When John and his ally arrived, they were too late as they were greeted with the corpses of Mr. and Mrs. Brewster hung by their feet. While the Terminator searched for tools to repair himself, John busted into sorrowful tears. If he had knew this would happen...Than the Terminator found a note smeared with blood, it was the Predator's tribal sign on it. It read, "Come to the place where animal blood is mostly shed." They immediately wrote to the nearby slaughter house where they found Kate all tied up as Jeffers chanted a spell for a sacrificial ritual. As John went for his fiancée, the Invisible Predator stopped his path. The Terminator than came charging towards his opponent and knocked him down before Connor proceeded to save Kate. Machine and Hunter engaged in a grueling battle as Jeffers tried to stop Connor. John finally overpowered Frank but saw the horrific concluding battle as the Predator annihilated the Terminator with its wrist-blades. As it tried to claim its trophy, the wires from the head seem to grip tightly, giving enough time for the Terminator to recuperate. He activated Celtic's self-destruct system on the wrist-pad before shouting out to Connor, "John, get everyone out of here!" As John carried Kate and supported the unconscious Jeffers out of the Slaughterhouse. The Terminator struggled to keep the Predator from escaping as the wrist-pad beeped. "You're Terminated." As the Slaughterhouse became a blazing inferno, Police and Firemen came to put out the fire as the Cops arrested Jeffers for witchcraft and cult teachings._


	5. Hope

_Hope _

_As the Human race was saved, Connor and Kate were finally married and had two sons while Jeffers suffered a mental health problem during his sentence and was kept in a confinement cell. He managed to smuggle in a pocket sized sorcery book as he spoke to himself, "Retribution, Vengeance...I will have my freedom Connor, just you wait!"_


End file.
